


Still Hanging On

by purajobot935



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Begging, Dominance, Fun, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, M/M, Male Slash, No Sex, Restraints, Smut, Submission, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 19:23:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purajobot935/pseuds/purajobot935
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prowl feels his rather long relationship with Jazz is in a bit of a rut, and decides to inject some life back into it. Jazz really has no say in the matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Hanging On

Still Hanging On

He hated to admit it, but there it was staring him right in the face. After being together for so long, the whole relationship had started to plateau on the graphical scale of love vs. time. Each now knew the other so well that they were just about running out of ways to surprise each other.

Prowl leaned back in his chair and looked around the empty room. Jazz may not have been inside at the current time, but his presence lingered in many of the room’s seemingly random items that were placed in seemingly random spots. Prowl knew better than to dismiss it all though. By Jazz’s definition of logic, everything was in its proper place. 

Which brought Prowl back to his dilemma. How did one surprise a mech who was so seemingly random?

Listless, he leaned his head back on the chair and stared up at the ceiling as he swiveled to and fro, trying to think of something, anything. He noticed an old hook stuck into the ceiling that he didn’t recall being there before and idly wondered what its purpose was. 

It wasn’t all that high, Prowl could probably reach it if he stood on the chair, and Prime or one of the Twins could reach it just by jumping up. He frowned. That was a little dangerous in a way. A really tall mech like one of the Dinobots could easily poke out an optic if they happened to walk into it. Perhaps he’d see to getting one of the maintenance mechs to remove it when they had a bit of time to spare. In the meantime though, it was there and he was here… and there was the inkling of an idea brewing in his mind.

Prowl smiled a little smile to himself, sat up, and activated his console. Long-bonded humans often found ways to spice up their own relationships after so many years together, maybe one of their methods could work for him and Jazz. A quick check told him he still had some time before Jazz got back from his training session with Mirage and Bumblebee. It was time for a little research through the humans’ public information databases. 

He was online in seconds and after initiating a search, immediately dismissed the pages that offered medical enhancements or videos of humans engaged in various acts or positions, some of which made him very glad to be mechanical and lacking the parts humans needed for reproduction. He didn’t think certain bodily organs were meant to bend those ways, nor certain painful-looking objects meant to be inserted into certain orifices.

The tactician shook his head and kept narrowing down his search. Humans did the strangest things in search of physical pleasure. Then he paused, realizing that he wasn’t really one to talk either, since here he was searching for the very thing in order to physically pleasure Jazz.

A couple of hours later, he found what he was looking for and smiled to himself. Oh yes, Jazz would definitely enjoy this, and even if he protested, Prowl knew he, himself, would love every moment of it. Thoroughly satisfied with his work, he opened a radio-line to someone he knew who’d have the items he needed.

“Sideswipe, please be at my office in 30 minutes.”

“I didn’t do anything!” the red mech protested.

“I am aware of that, but you have certain contraband items that I need to examine, please bring them with you.”

“But I… they!... hey!”

“30 minutes, Sideswipe.”

\-------------------

Sideswipe watched as Prowl rifled through the various items spread out on the tactician’s desk with apprehension. He still didn’t know what he was here for and Prowl had been less than forthcoming with information. The red mech fidgeted, growing uncomfortable by the minute. Prowl held up a length of chain, seemed to measure it against some value in his head, then nodded and subspaced it. Sideswipe quirked an optic ridge. 

Prowl smirked then and Sideswipe shuddered. That expression looked truly evil on the mech and he dreaded to think of the reason for it. The 2IC held up the item he had been looking for. Sideswipe’s optics widened.

“I have a perfectly good explanation for those,” he said.

“I don’t want to hear it,” Prowl replied.

“You don’t?”

“No. I want to borrow them.”

“Huh? Why?!”

Prowl quirked an optic ridge of his own. “Do I want to know why you have these?”

“Um… nope!” Sideswipe grinned weakly.

“Then you don’t need to know why I need them.”

“Need what?” 

“You learn fast. Dismissed.”

“Oh, okay, I’ll just grab the rest of my stuff then. Sure you don’t need anything else?”

“These will suffice, thank you.”

Sideswipe subspaced the rest of his stuff, headed to the door, then paused. “Jazz is not gonna get any rest when he gets back, is he?”

“I will make sure he gets plenty of rest.”

“Alrighty then.”

“Oh and Sideswipe… Cause any trouble that will interrupt my… work… with Jazz later, and I will make the rest of your natural life very miserable.”

The mech gulped. “Going into angel-mode then.”

“Smart mech.”

Sideswipe fled.

\---------------------------

Jazz was quite glad when he rounded the final bend and saw the warm glow of the Ark’s entrance which told him he could soon rest and relax. Training was always tough on him, mainly because of the myriad of ways he pushed his team – and especially himself – to the limits of their abilities. He knew that in their line of work, if they were not at the top of their game all the time they would very likely be dead, thus the grueling training sessions he always put them through.

Stopping only to make sure that Mirage and Bumblebee were alright and got some medical attention, he detoured to the lounge for a shot of energon before heading to his room, wondering if Prowl would be there tonight or if he’d be working late again. Frag him if it was the latter because he was not going to wait up for the mech. He was tired and not in the mood to get into another argument.

His relationship with the other black-and-white had started to stagnate in recent times in that the two had been spending more time apart than together. They’d started to sleep at different times and wake up at different times despite the fact that they shared room and berth. These days, it seemed those were the only things they shared.

So he was not surprised when he found the room dark when he entered and seemingly empty. Seemingly. He blamed the fatigue for dulling his senses when he felt someone creep up behind him and he reacted about two seconds too late. By then, he had ended up with his arms above his head and his wrists bound together.

Jazz tugged on his bonds and apparently found himself suspended by something from the ceiling, and looking up he saw a length of chain dangling from a hook and attached to a pair of handcuffs that were currently around his wrists. Very familiar looking handcuffs. Just what the frag was going on?!

He struggled a bit until he felt a hand on his shoulder at which point he ceased and tried to look back.

“Easy lover,” a voice purred low. “Wouldn’t want you hurting yourself while I’m trying to have some fun with you.”

The voice sounded close to his audio sensor and a familiar warm body pressed up against his back, as hands drifted lightly over the back of his hips and aft, fingertips tracing little circles over the metal surfaces. Jazz shuddered, clenching his jaw against a traitorous moan.

The arms circled him and fingers drew fiery lines of pleasure up his thighs and waist, all the way up to just under his chest, where they stopped. Jazz all but sagged back against his captor, still fighting not to moan. He wasn’t going to make it that easy for the other mech. If he wanted Jazz’s cooperation, he would have to earn it.

“Offline your optics,” the voice murmured.

“Why should I?” Jazz asked. “You’ve already got me hangin’ from the ceilin’, why should I trust you with my optics off?”

“Because, lover, I’m the only one who can either leave you hanging here, or ease your pain. What’ll it be?”

Jazz sighed. “Fine.” He powered down his optics, then felt a kiss on his cheek.

“Please don’t fight me. I want you to enjoy this.”

The saboteur’s reply was cut off when he felt fingers gently circle his headlights, work their way up his racing stripes and then down the sides of his chest. Instead, the only sound that came out of his mouth was a contented sigh. The hands traveled up his arms and came to rest on his own hands, softly rubbing the bound wrists to take the strain off of them. 

Jazz murred in response. Maybe this night had potential after all.

\---------------------

Prowl circled Jazz a few times, studying the other mech’s form. Jazz still had his optics off, but he could still hear the tactician move around him, and the lack of sight had also heightened his sense of touch. Prowl rubbed up the inside of his roof and elicited a low moan of appreciation from the saboteur as he felt the sensations multiplied at least threefold.

He stopped in front of Jazz and paused to study him again. Aesthetically, Jazz had a very nice silhouette with curves in all the right places that made him very pleasing – not to mention attractive – to the optics, and Prowl took his time admiring the form before him. He reached out a hand and ran it along the side of Jazz’s waist, letting come to rest on the black hip.

“You’re beautiful, you know that?” he said quietly.

Jazz tilted his head, optics still dark behind his visor. “Well, I’m not Sunstreaker, but I do try to keep up an appearance.”

Prowl stepped closer, feeling the slight crackle of energy between them, and used his other hand to feel along the underside of Jazz’s front bumper, noting all the little nooks and crannies. Jazz squirmed a little at the ticklish feeling, trying to pull away and keep in contact at the same time.

“Thought… thought you were goin’ t’have some fun with me?” he asked.

“Oh I am,” Prowl replied. “Having your hands out of the way means I get to explore you a little more thoroughly without being distracted. For instance, this little nook here…” He ran a finger over a small groove where the bumper joined to Jazz’s torso. “Let’s see what happens if I apply a little pressure to it…”

Jazz bit back a cry as his body jerked and shuddered. “Primus… the slag was that?!”

“See what I mean? You probably have spots like this all over your body that you don’t even know about.” Prowl let his hands wander. “I’m not going to hurt you, Jazz.”

“I know that.”

“Then relax.”

“But…”

“Hush.”

Jazz’s reply was cut off as Prowl’s hand traveled down the back of his thigh. He felt the warmth of the tactician’s armor plating as the other mech pressed up against him and fingers walking slowly over his back. He shivered despite himself, wondering what new spot Prowl was going to discover next, and what it was going to do to him. Purely out of habit, he nuzzled against Prowl’s neck as the mech paused, listening to the soft purr of his engine.

It was drowned out in the next instant when Prowl ran a finger along a tiny scar just behind and below his shoulder. He’d completely forgotten about it until now, mainly because no one ever noticed it. The wound had healed but it left that little patch of metallic skin just the slightest bit sensitive. Now, with just the right amount of pressure applied to it, it was enough to send waves of sensation flowing through the rest of his body.

“Ooooh slag… Prowl…” Jazz’s head fell back slightly as he arched. “Again, please…”

Prowl obliged, running his fingers lightly over the scar, making his lover twitch and shudder in pleasure and reveling in the sounds he made. He ran another finger up Jazz’s spinal strut, all the way under his roof to the joints that held it to his back, feeling them up with a feather-touch. 

Jazz twisted and writhed in his arms, and Prowl heard the click of cooling fans coming on at full power as his body started to heat up with the slowly building energy. His own fans whirled slowly to keep his systems cooled as he administered to Jazz, as the very sight alone of his lover in pleasure was enough to make him rather hot under the collar – as the humans said.

Prowl’s engine revved slightly as some of Jazz’s energy started to bleed out and into him, thanks to their extremely close proximity. That was okay, as long as Jazz got some release out of it. Speaking of release… His fingers left the scar and moved lower, seeking out another spot, while his other hand continued to fondle the roof joints and so ensuring that Jazz was in some form of pleasure at all times.

“Nngh…” Jazz dropped his head to Prowl’s neck again. “Lower… ‘s a spot… near th’ speaker panel.”

Ahh, the compartment that housed his built-in speakers. Amusingly enough, the hinges were located on the small of his back, just above his aft, and Prowl didn’t take long to find them. Still, where was the fun if Jazz knew it was coming? Prowl wasn’t that merciful, not yet.

“Do your arms hurt, love?” he asked.

“They’re fine… Please… just touch… please…”

Oh my, was Jazz begging? Prowl couldn’t help himself. He ran his fingers over the side of the front bumper and lightly brushed a hinge with his other hand. “What was that?” 

“Touch me!” Jazz gasped out, then whimpered. “Prowl… please… beggin’ you.”

Well, maybe a little mercy was in order. Gently he rubbed over the hinges while stroking the underside of his roof again. Jazz spasmed, his body bumping into Prowl’s as an overload hit. Energy bled out if him, some of it encasing Prowl and causing him to shiver slightly as it brushed his ever-hyper-sensitive doors. He held Jazz close, still running his fingers softly over those now-tender areas, and coaxing him to release as much pent up energy as he could.

\---------------------------

Jazz’s legs shook as he came down from his high, and would have promptly fallen to the ground had it not been for the handcuffs and Prowl keeping him upright. Prowl kissed a cheek and wiped some coolant from his face as he eased up the touches on his back. Jazz powered up his optics to a dim indigo and tried to focus on his lover.

“Are you alright?” Prowl asked softly, that purr still evident in his voice.

“I… I think so… Primus… that was nice,” Jazz replied.

“Did you enjoy that?”

“Slag yes.”

“Good, because I’m far from done with you.”

“What?! Prowl… love… I can barely stand here…”

Prowl placed his hands on Jazz’s thighs again and he could feel them trembling with a mixture of fatigue and anticipation, the left slightly more than the right. “You don’t need to worry about that, Jazz.”

“Wha… what do you mean?”

Prowl traced his mouth with a finger. “Would you like me to kiss you?”

“Huh?... Uh… yes…”

“Then mute your vocalizer.”

“Yes, sir.” Jazz shivered a little as Prowl’s hand slid down his left thigh, stopping at his knee and gripping it firmly before lifting it up and curling it around his hip, then running his hand back and forth along it. “Prowl…? What are you… mmmm.” 

He tugged a little on the handcuffs as Prowl’s kiss melted the question right there on his lips. Primus, but that mech could kiss a bot senseless. It was probably why Jazz got it into his head to curl his other leg around the tactician as well, and thrust his hips into Prowl’s as the other’s hands gripped his aft. 

He moaned a little as Prowl’s mouth left his to kiss down his neck and his optics powered off again of their own accord. Unwilling to let Prowl have all the fun, he ran a foot gently down the back of one of his legs and was rewarded with a soft sigh and a bit of a shiver. Apparently Prowl was not as composed as he wanted Jazz to think.

“Mmm… keep doing that,” Prowl murmured as he kissed Jazz again.

“Why not let me… mmm… down from these and I’ll do even more,” Jazz suggested, kissing him back hungrily.

“Tempting.” Prowl kissed him hard. “But no… I think I like you like this.”

Jazz ground against him, rubbing their legs together as he kissed down Prowl’s neck to his shoulder. “Didn’t figure you for the bondage type.”

“Now you know, and unless you’d like me to throw a gag into the mix…” Prowl tickled over the blue panels on Jazz’s hips, making him moan loudly with want.

“Primus, yes…” he whimpered.

“Yes? So you’d like the gag then?” Prowl teased, running a thumb over a headlight.

“Nngh… just… shut up and touch me.” Jazz growled, feeling his systems go from spent to highly aroused in a matter of seconds.

“Was that an order, Jazz?”

“What do you think?”

“I think I liked it more when you begged.” A hand traveled over the saboteur’s shoulder. “Shall I make you beg again?”

Jazz whined, his body twitching as Prowl drew a finger down the scar. “Yes… Oh Primus… yes… I’m beggin’… do that again…”

Prowl nuzzled him and obliged, muffling Jazz’s groans with another sound kiss. Gently he thrust his hips towards the other’s, rubbing against the blue panels and causing the saboteur to cry out in bliss. Smirking, and no less aroused by the noises he was getting, Prowl stroked the grey area of his torso as Jazz whimpered into his shoulder and thrust back, trying to increase the contact on those panels.

Kissing his neck again, Prowl moved his hands to Jazz’s shoulders and the front wheel-wells. He could feel the other tremble in need and anticipation as Prowl’s fingers edged closer, and bit down a cry. His head dropped back as the tactician’s hands moved in and rubbed along the edges, feeling energy start to build again. Prowl leaned and kissed the exposed throat, massaging Jazz’s upper arms as he felt them strain.

Jazz shook with the sensations coursing through him, refusing to online his optics because he just wanted to relish Prowl’s touches. It had been far far too long since they’d done anything like this, and at the moment he didn’t even care that he wasn’t the one in control. 

It didn’t matter. What mattered was that he was with Prowl and loving every second of it. Jazz let out another moan as Prowl touched inside the wheel-wells again and twitched his body. The movement caused him to brush a blue hip-panel against Prowl’s side and he let out a choked sob as pleasure cascaded through his circuitry. His entire body buzzed with barely restrained energy, and he knew another overload was imminent.

“Mmm… Jazz,” Prowl whispered huskily as he kissed him. “Where else should I touch you?”

“Primus… mmmm… anywhere,” Jazz replied. “Th… the horns… you forgot those…”

“Ahh… so I did.”

Prowl gently cupped Jazz’s face in his hands and kissed him a little softer than he had been doing this past while. Jazz sighed, leaning into it, then shivering as he felt Prowl’s fingers stroke near the base of his horns without actually touching them. The sensations were maddening.

“Oohhh Prowl… Prowl… please… beggin’ ya please…” Jazz tightened his legs around the other mech, pressing closer.

“Jazz… yes…” Prowl moaned softly, his own pent up energy starting to push for release as well.

His fingers traced around Jazz’s horns in teasing circles and Jazz arched into him, crying out as he climaxed for the second time that night, energy overflowing from him and washing over Prowl. Prowl whimpered as the excess energy triggered his own release, and he held Jazz close, fingers never stopping their motion on his horns even as Jazz writhed in pleasure and Prowl pressed his face to his neck.

\---------------------------

As the built-up energy finally bled out of both of them, Jazz powered up his optics again while Prowl reached up and finally released Jazz’s hands from the cuffs. The saboteur immediately wrapped Prowl up in them and hugged him tight. Prowl did the same, staggering a little as he held Jazz upright, and nuzzled him.

“Oh, Jazz… I love you.”

“Heh, love you, too, Prowl.”

“Do you arms hurt?”

“Nah, they’ll be fine.”

Prowl stroked his head gently. “C’mon, let's get you to the berth.”

Jazz let himself be led, climbing up onto it and waiting for Prowl to lie down before cuddling up to him. “Thanks. I needed this.”

“I know… I know you did. I haven't been there for you as much as I should have been.”

“Hey man, don’t… we’re both busy mechs with an army t’run. Ain’t no one’s fault.”

Prowl wrapped his arms around Jazz, stroking the black helm fondly. “If it helps, I scheduled us for afternoon shifts tomorrow.”

“Always knew I could count on ya.” Jazz looked at him. “So where’d this idea come from?”

Prowl smiled. “You’re right. Humans can be very creative.”

“You actually went to…”

“I’d rather not talk about it. I’m still trying to delete the imagery from my processor.”

“You’re silly, but I like ya like that.” Jazz reached over and kissed him gently.

Prowl returned him. “As silly as you are. Now settle down and go to sleep, you’re exhausted.”

“And whose fault is that?”

“Hush!”

Jazz smirked, but snuggled close and powered down his optics a final time, listening to the familiar and comforting sounds of Prowl’s systems going into recharge mode, and knowing he’d still have him there when he woke up. He rubbed Prowl’s leg soothingly, encouraging him to fall asleep with him.

“Hey, Prowl?” he asked softly

Prowl made a soft grunt. “Hrm?”

“Where’d you get the handcuffs?”

“Borrowed them from Sideswipe.”

“Think he’ll want them back once he finds out what you did with them?”

“No. I think they’re ours to keep.”

“Cool.”

The saboteur fell silent again. His body still tingled from Prowl’s touches and he realized there wasn’t a single part of him that his lover hadn’t touched. He remembered what Prowl had said about his body, and he angled himself a little so he could look at the other’s. Prowl had a pretty sexy body himself, and he wondered if he could wrangle it into the washracks with him in the morning.

“Hey Prowl.”

There was a sigh. “Yes, Jazz?”

“Bondage?”

“What about it?”

“Kinda kinky for you.”

“I am aware.”

“Wanna try ropes and collars next time?” There was a pause. “Prowl?”

“… I think you’d look good in a collar, Jazz.”

Jazz spluttered. “Me? What makes you think I’ll be wearing the collar?”

“Jazz?”

“Yeah, Prowl?”

“Go to sleep!”

“Yes, sir.”

Prowl smiled. “I prove my point.”

 

~END.


End file.
